The Finals
by Isaac1st
Summary: Xan is in the finals and has battle two competitors in order to get to the final against Malcolm.Will he or Malcolm win the finals? Two Chapters R&R. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. First Round

Championship

Chapter 1

First Round

Xan sat quietly in his room, thinking about his next round against with Malcolm. He trained hard and he beated his own team in deathmatch twenty times without dying even once. The he took his team with one assault rifle and then Shield Gun. Then he fought them bare handed, dodging every shot they could try make and he pummeled with his fist. He crushed Virus' head, broke Enigma's face with a powerful kick, and crushed Axon's armor. He wanted to make sure he becomes more powerful than Malcolm. He underestimated Malcolm once but not any more he will. He then planned every arena that they might fight in. The next morning he left to the stadium. On his way there, he passed Malcolm talking to Brock and Lauren. He ignored them and despised Malcolm. He proceeded to the stadium. He quietly entered the arena a burst of giant flame and skull smoke formations. "It look like Championship rounds for Xan. If he wins these rounds without dying,he'll go off to the finals. Xan will fight the Hellion Leader, Abaddon!" yelled out the announcer. The teleportatons machines took them to a abandoned field.

The battle has started and Xan ran behind a wall and found a Bio-Rifle next to him. He grabbed it and saw Abaddon had already had a weapon and was ready to attack him. He ran out and shot a bio-sludge a at him

but he dodged it and took his Shock-rifle and shot three beams. The sludge hit Abaddon and Xan dodged the

beam and shot another bio-sludge at him. This time Abaddon dodged it and shot another shock beam at him. It hit Xan on chest but he was still standing. He tried to shoot another bio-sludge but it was empty. He threw it down and hid behind a wall, looking for another weapon. He heard Abaddon yell out "Come out you,

load of junk!" Xan took out his Rocket Launcher and jumped out behind the wall and shot a rocket at Abaddon. The rocket exploded which it cleared his path; he jumped up and shot another beam at Xan. Xan

made a quick dodge and hid inside a base. He took out his Ion painter and pointed at Abaddon. Then Abaddon saw a light on top of him "Oh,Shi..." An Ion beam shot down on top of Abaddon and killed him.

The announcer yelled out "Xan wins first match!" Xan was teleported back to the stadium and quietly walked

out of the stadium. "One down, two more to go." He whispered.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Second Round

Chapter 2

Second Round

Xan walked out of the stadium, winning the first round. "Just need to win the second round and I'm in the finals." He said to himself. He walked in to the practice zone to fight regular bots at level "Masterful" Two minutes have past and Xan walked out of the zone without a scratch. He then watch

Malcolm's hardest matches and studied his techniques.

The next morning, Xan left his room to the stadium for his second match. Has he walked in, he saw Clan Lord, leader of the Iron Skull, is the stadium. The announcer yelled out "Will ladies and gentlemen, It's a second match between Xan and the Iron Skull leader, Clan Lord!" The teleportation machine activated and the two warriors were gone.

Xan reappeared in his favorite arena, 'Hyperblast'. He took out his Link gun and ran behind two large barrels. Xan remained hidden until he heard a foot step and jumped out. Clan Lord charged at him and tackled him down to the ground. He then pointed the Flak Cannon on Xan face, but Xan got up quickly

and pulled the trigger. Small green beams shot out and several of them hit Clan Lord, but he was still

standing. Clan lord shot the Flak Cannon towards Xan. The pieces of ultra heated metals flew towards shot towards Xan but he made a quick dodge and shot back the green beams. More hit Clan Lord on the chest but that didn't meant the battle was over. Clan lord pulled the trigger and launched a flak grenade at Xan. This time it Xan on his shoulder. Xan threw his empty link gun aside and grabbed his Grenade Launcher and launched grenades at Clan lord but he moved behind a wall, using it as a big shield. "Get out and fight!"yelled out Xan. Clan lord ran out, shooting flak grenades towards Xan. Xan dodged it shot grenades at Clan lord. _Boom,boom,boom _determined to kill Clan lord before he could take cover again. One grenade landed on his leg while two landed on his chest. "Is that all you got?" yelled out Clan lord. Then Xan laughed and pulled the trigger again. All the grenades on Clan lord exploded an d he bursted into a cloud of body parts and blood. The announcer yelled out "Another victory for Xan!"Xan was teleported back to the stadium and made his way through his room.


	3. Final Round

Chapter 3

The Finals

Xan remained in his room until he hears the announcement about the match. _Finally _Xan thought_...I'm going to fight Malcolm again and this time...I won't LOSE!_ He told his team for a another deathmatch

practice for the finals. Minutes later, he walked out of the training room. How the way his team fought

reminded him the training bots. He told them to fight without him. As he walked out he saw Malcolm next to fight in the practice zone. They both stared each other and Xan walked away.

(Earlier..)

"Are you sure your going to beat him Malcolm?" asked Lauren

"Well, I did see him see beat the crap out of Abaddon and ClanLord so, I don't know." said Malcolm

It was true that he did see Xan fought Abaddon and ClanLord and won. But what troubled him was how strong he was. And the flames in his green eyes. He was determined to beat Malcolm without

dying. "I'm going to the practice zone." said Malcolm. "Alright Malcolm, I'll watch your final match." said Brock. Malcolm was hoping that Brock wouldn't remind him about the final match. As Malcolm walked in the practice zone, he was told to wait because someone else was in the practice zone. The doors slided open and Xan came out. Smoke began to leak out of the door. _Damn _Malcolm thought _He's been fighting hard. _Xan stared at him for a moment and then walked out. Malcolm heard the metal

footstep throughout the hallway as they begin to fade every step. He got up and walked in the practice zone.

Xan walked through the hallway to his room still waiting for the announcement. Half an hour later, the intercom crackled ,"Xan and Malcolm, come to the stadium now for the finals." Xan walked out of his room and made his way through the stadium. As he walked in he saw people with signs that said "Xan Rox!" and "WinnerXan". He ignored the people's signs and continued to walk to the teleportation field where Malcolm was. There they were, face to face in a 1v1 round. "Ladies and Gentlemen,it what we were waiting for! Malcolm vs. Xan!" A small button appeared in the center of the teleportation field. Malcolm walked towards and punched the button. The screen went to Squader, a hidden military

base but was now used by the Liandri Corporation. Then a sudden crackle of lightning surrounded the

two fighters. Then a flash of bright light and Xan felt hard metal under his feet. The match started. Xan leaped in the air, towards a wall, kicked off of it and landed next to a Shock Rifle. He made a quick grab for it. As he clutched it, he heard the sound of the weapons being shot. He pushed himself back and saw two rockets flying past him. He turned and shot two light blue beams at Malcolm. He dodged it and returned fire with three rockets. As Xan move away form them, they followed him. "Dammit!"

yelled out Xan. The rockets flew closer to him. He tried running but they only got closer. He flew back and shot a shock ball. Then he shot the shock beam, causing a energy explosion. The explosion blew

three of the rockets.

Malcolm jumped down through the thick smoke. Xan pulled the trigger but the Shock Rifle was out ammo. He threw it down and ran for another weapon. He was in luck, he able to find Flak

Cannon. He was able to find only one flak ammo next to it. Then he heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in. Malcolm appeared in the room, reloading his Rocket Launcher. Xan leaped in air , across Malcolm, shotting three rounds of ultra-heated pieces of metal. As the hot metal hit Malcolm, they only did less damaged because of Malcolm's shield that he got without letting Xan know. "I need

to make more damage to him." whispered Xan. "Huh Xan?Are giving up, you piece of junk?" said Malcolm, taunting Xan .Malcolm blasted Xan with the Rocket Launcher. Xan got up and blasted him with the Flak shell, making him fly through the wall, hitting th wall hard. Xan pulled the trigger again to finish the match, but the weapon was out wasn't working. "Dammit! Malcolm broke the Flak Cannon." said Xan. He threw it down and pushed a small button on his arm, making two Enforcers appear on both of his hand. He walked up in front of Malcolm and pointed them at Malcolm. But Malcolm kicked him causing him to fly through the air, dropping one Enforcer. Malcolm picked up the Enforcer. Xan got up from the floor and pointed his Enforcer at Malcolm. To his surprise they were both pointing the same gun at each other. Then a sound of a gun fired. Malcolm dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Xan won the match. But something was wrong, terribly wrong. He was supposed to be teleported back to the stadium. Then Xan saw a bright light and suddenly was teleported to a unknown location. Then he heard a sound and turn around. He saw Malcolm's body beginning to rise and then, he was standing. He opened his eyes and said "What the hell happened?" "Something must've

gone wrong." said Xan. An explosion appeared next to them and they both flew back. Hitting the ground hard, Malcolm opened his eyes and saw two Skaarj pointing Rocket Launchers at him and Xan.


End file.
